1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items, such as panels, doors, and doorframes together. Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels such as a swinging door or the like is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel, doorframe, or compartment. Although many latch assemblies are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.